Ep. 38: Huh!! A Ceasefire!?
Huh!! A Ceasefire!? is the thirty-eighth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the conclusion of a two-part story which introduces the "neutral" god Daijinryuu and foretells the potential final fate of Earth from the Dai/Gorma conflict. Synopsis Daijinryuu begins to destroy the world due to the war of the Dairanger and Gorma, forcing Kaku to confront the Gorma emperor on an extreme measure for stopping the judgement. Plot Daijinryuu, the massive dragon, suddenly lands and stands on two feet, it's massive form dwarfing the entire city as Kameo calls out for it; Shoji wonders where a massive monster like this comes from as the dragon continues to roar and all Ryuuseioh can do is look up at it. Great Famous Pachinko Player likewise looks up and states size isn't everything; but the giant starts marching towards it with massive feet until it nearly steps on it, throwing it back to the Gorma Triumvirate forcing retreat! Kazu wonders if Daijinryuu is possibly an ally, but the dragon roars as it releases an electric breath that annihilates a major section of the city and forces all of the Dairanger and Kameo down and makes Ryuuseioh fall on the ground with ease! Even Kaku beneath the city shakes as he wonders what's happening on the surface. The untransformed Dairanger wonder if it really is an ally with Shoji noting it's destroying the city and Daigo despairing they can't beat it. Rin calls out for Kou as the other Dairanger chase but are stopped by debris as she keeps looking, forcing them to save the civilians caught in the crossfire. Kameo continues to scream for Kazu leading to him being found and stating that it's the end of the world as Ryo figures the Great Horror King is that monster. At headquarters, the Dairanger wonder how Kameo knows that the giant is called Daijinryuu; he states he doesn't know but he just does; Kaku states he may know due to being Daimugen. The master asks what his purpose for coming to Earth is; Kameo states it's to destroy Earth, shocking the Dairanger; he further states that since humans refuse to stop fighting, Daijinryuu has come to turn everything into nothing! Shoji wonders what he's even saying; Kaku states that Daijinryuu was created to maintain order in the universe and with all the fighting on Earth, the planet is a threat to the universe and he's come to destroy it. Daigo reasons it has to do with the Dai/Gorma war with Shoji stating they're fighting for justice and why it isn't just going after the Gorma; but Kameo states that is no excuse to Daijinryuu since there is no good or evil, merely destroying the Earth, thus the only choice is to stop fighting and Daijinryuu will return to the cosmos; Shoji wonders how since the Gorma causes the fights. Rin returns and Ryo asks about Kou but she states they have to search for him as Kameo looks downtrodden. Suddenly, a news report appears stating that the "monster" is destroying the cities of Earth and nothing can stop it. Kameo pleads to Kaku to stop the battles as the newscaster continues to wonder of Earth's fate as appears to destroy New York! Kaku tells the Dairanger to split up: one group to help the injured and the other to find Kou! As the team leaves, Master Kaku enters another room where he uses his Qi to open a door behind a brick wall and enter inside. He then goes down a flight of steps to a small cart, which he sits within and closes his eyes, using it's power to move and control it towards an unknown destination. At the Gorma Palace, the people inside scream for the sudden appearance of Master Kaku, surprising everyone as he appears within. Shadam wonders what he's doing there as the Triumvirate and others rush, but he uses a strange power to throw them back; Gara surprised that he's using their Yo power, which he shouldn't be able to use if he isn't Gorma! Placing on a mask, he rises up and sees Gorma XV as he plays Go, the emperor stating it's been a long time since they last met. As Kaku removes his mask, the emperor states that venturing into the enemy's territory takes guts and that he is a fool for doing so but he will permit it due to being good friends. Wondering why he's there, Kaku asks for a truce, shocking the emperor due to the danger Earth is facing from Daijinryuu. Gorma XV asks if it's about the monster and states it's curious in that the monster is not one of them but not their ally either, wondering what it is. Kaku states unless they stop fighting, Daijinryuu will destroy Earth, making the emperor laugh at the foolishness while stating he knows the truth: this isn't about the monster but that he's now afraid of the Gorma and he came here to beg for forgiveness. Kaku states it isn't but Gorma XV states it's useless while deciding to show him using the eye in his forehead the rampage of Great Famous Pachinko Player, stating that humans have no idea what to do now that their own monster has appeared and this is a fortunate time for them. The emperor states he'll take advantage of this and make the Earth his. Great Famous Pachinko Player continues to rampage as the Dairanger realize they need to summon the Qi Beasts but Kameo states Daijinryuu will return if they do, yet Ryo reasons it's in a different country now; yet Kameo states it can move at a high speed to wherever there's a fight! Shoji states they can only hope he won't return as the team heads off despite Kameo's pleading, transforming and summoning the Mythical Qi Beasts and forming into Dairen'Oh. The Gorma Beast turns to fight it and the two begin to attack one another even as Kameo tells them to stop. At the Gorma Palace, the emperor laughs and states unless they admit defeat and beg for forgiveness, he will never end the fight! However, the castle begins to shake as Daijinryuu starts attacking it, making his eyes wither away and making the palace start breaking apart! The emperor begins to fall and yells for assistance; Kaku asks if Gorma XV wants the Gorma to perish as the emperor keeps yelling to be saved; but as he falls, Kaku saves his life as he states he still doesn't understand even as the palace continues to collapse; the master keeps asking for a truce but the emperor keeps telling him no! The Dairanger meanwhile attack Great Famous Pachinko Player as Shoji tells Daijinryuu to not show up; but the giant dragon suddenly appears once again. The Gorma Minion yells for help as the god steps on it, crushing it to death before firing it's breath at Dairen'Oh making the team fall out of the giant and reforming Dairen'Oh into Ryuuseioh! Daijinryuu continues to march towards Ryo, the team telling it to get out of it's way, but Kameo decides to turn into Daimugen, stating he will save him by turning into his Warrior Mode and having the dragon warrior go inside for safety. Daijinryuu roars as it marches towards Daimugen to step on it; the turtle withstanding the crushing pressure of the giant as Kazu yells out for his friend! However, the dragon suddenly stops it's attack, surprising the team and making Daimugen run as the giant stands silent, not moving anywhere from the city. Daijinryuu suddenly reforms into dragon mode and flies off, the team declaring they are safe but wondering why it's suddenly leaving as it flies towards the moon. At their headquarters, the Dairanger soon find out about the Gorma truce, which is why Daijinryuu return to the moon. Shoji and Ryo wonder why he did it with Ryo wondering if he's hiding something cause there's no other way he could have gotten the truce; but the master ignores it stating that the Earth is now safe but that the Gorma are still who they are and may still break the truce to attack them before departing, confusing the team. At the Gorma Palace, the emperor apologizes thinking he was going to die from the incident but that it's all fine as he rises up, stating they'll see how things go for a while and when they know the monster won't return, the truce will be ignored. In the city, Rin continues to search for Kou as Byakko calls for her as he's buried under rubble. Pulling him and asking where Kou is, the sword apologizes that the two were separated when the monster started destroying the city. Rin continues to scream for the boy as the city continues to remain in ruin from the attack. Elsewhere amidst the ruin, Kou wanders around alone. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Announcer: Notes *'Viewership': 7.7% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *In the Power Rangers' episode "Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun", the Dairenoh sword slashes were superimposed over the the scene where the Panchico monster begs for mercy from Daijinryuu to simulate that he was destroyed. *The destruction of the city and the Gorma Palace by Daijinryuu were played off as another planet in "The Power Transfer" two-parter. *During his conversation with Master Kaku, the Gorma Emperor states that he has to ask for forgiveness; combined with Kaku's usage of you energy, this hints at the Dairanger mentor's true nature. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Daijinryuu footage) (Great Famous Pachinko Player footage) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura